


To Call for Hands of Above

by wovenwillows



Series: tumblr prompt fills [6]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Minific, canonical deaths referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wovenwillows/pseuds/wovenwillows
Summary: After the dust of the crash finally begins to settle, Azu finally gets the comfort she needs.(requested by @celsidebottom on tumblr with the prompt "things you said when you were scared")
Relationships: Azu/Kiko (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Series: tumblr prompt fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728016
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	To Call for Hands of Above

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buzzbuzz34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/gifts).



> Title taken from Heartbeats which is originally by Knife but I only know the José González version so that's the vibe I'm going for here.

Azu is standing in front of a row of corpses. The carnage around her is still fresh and the bandaged wounds of her crewmates are only just patched up. Everything around her is moving, people shuffling off to check on each other, setting up the fire, wrapping cuts, but the dead? The dead lie still. 

She can’t help but feel as though she failed them. She knows it’s wrong, it’s common knowledge that some wounds can’t be healed, yet she can still feel their blood on her clean hands. 

She comforted Hamid, she told Zolf she had to be functional, but she’s just not sure that’s something she can do. Maybe if she got up a little earlier, or just started healing right away, or-

“Azu?”

Azu whips around. Kiko stands before her, looking at her with eyes equal parts sad and gentle.

“Whoa, didn’t mean to startle you. Sorry.”

“No, it’s- it’s fine.” she mumbles, finding eye contact near impossible.

“How are you holding up?”

It takes everything in her not to wince at the question. “I’m fine.”

Kiko puts a hand on Azu’s face, straining on her tiptoes to reach. 

“Azu you don’t have to pretend. We survived an airship crash. People died. You don’t have to be fine.”

Tears burn in the back of her eyes. “I’m afraid it’s all my fault.”

Kiko’s eyes widen. “The crash?”

“No, no, not the crash. The deaths.”

Kiko wipes a tear off her cheek with her thumb. “Oh Azu...”

“I don’t think you understand, if I had just gotten to them earlier-”

“They would still be dead.” 

Azu can’t find the words to respond.

“Azu, they died on impact. You can’t control death. This shouldn’t be sitting on you.” Kiko’s eyes search her face with every word.

“I don’t know Kiko...”

She goes silent for a moment. “Could you ask Aphrodite? She’d be able to tell you for sure right?”

Azu’s eyes widen at the suggestion. “You can’t really just ask gods for favors.”

She shrugs. “Doesn’t hurt to try. You still have that necklace right? Would that help?”

“Maybe?” Azu hadn’t thought of that, then again she’s still not _completely_ sure how the Heart of Aphrodite works anyways. It’s a pipe dream but what does she have to lose? “I’ll do it.”

“Azu, no matter what happens I want you to know that I am proud of you. You did the best you could, and you saved people, that’s more than most of us could say.” She plants a kiss to Azu’s cheek and turns to go.

"Thank you Kiko.”

Kiko’s eyes are sad as she looks back, but she smiles slightly nevertheless. “We’re going to be okay, both of us. Someday this will all be nothing but a bad memory.”

“I love you,” Azu whispers.

“I love you too. Good luck with your goddess.”

Azu wants to hold her and never let go, but the dead lie still and she has a meeting with her goddess to get to. She’ll just have to wait until this is all over. _Then,_ she tells herself, _I am never letting go._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> This work was part of a prompt request thing going on over on my tumblr, requests are still open so feel free to leave one, or just say hi there @squiddish.


End file.
